1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and corresponding keypad control method for controlling a keypad by using a magnification/reduction function and a scroll function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In general, mobile terminals include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that displays various information and a keypad for allowing the user to input numbers or characters into their terminal. Many terminals now include touch screen features that the user can touch to enter or input information.
However, mobile terminals are small in size, and therefore mobile terminals that include such a touch screen, display edited content and the keypad for inputting information on a small screen. Thus, it is particularly difficult for users to enter information using the displayed touch screen keypad, especially people with large hands or elderly people. Further, because the keypad takes half or more of the display screen, the user has difficulty in viewing input or received content displayed on the display screen of the terminal.